


The things I would do

by zukogothic



Category: GOT7
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Markjin, Minor Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, got7 being a family, only mentioned tho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukogothic/pseuds/zukogothic
Summary: Você não tem ideia das coisas que eu posso fazer, do que eu seria capaz de fazer para manter essa felicidade nos nossos peitos, esses sorrisos nos nossos lábios. Ah, as coisas que eu faria para congelar esse momento para sempre.
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan





	1. ÚNICO

**Author's Note:**

> oi! eu escrevi essa fanfic há um tempinho e não tive a oportunidade de postar em outros lugares, e decidi postar aqui. é a minha primeira fanfic do got7 terminada e é claro que seria markjin. eu gostei bastante dela e achei que tá até aceitável por meu nível meio bosta de escrita, de qualquer forma, eu espero que você goste!

— Você está bem, Jinyoung?

Jackson perguntou, assim que chegamos no dormitório. Suspirei, assentindo com a cabeça. Mesmo que eu não estivesse me sentindo muito bem, não queria preocupar os garotos. Eles já têm problemas suficientes. Jackson deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas e não demorou muito para todos se dispersarem.

Hoje foi um dia extremamente cansativo, e tudo que eu queria era tomar banho e dormir. E assim o fiz. De banho tomado, com o meu pijama da moranguinho, eu inutilmente tentava pegar no sono. Eu só queria descansar, mas não conseguia de jeito nenhum. Toda vez que fechava meus olhos, os dele apareciam _.  _ Na verdade, eu não consigo dormir porque toda vez que eu deixo meus olhos descansarem; eu vejo a imagem dele sorridente, o toque dele na minha mão, os abraços e beijos que trocamos. 

Escuto a porta abrir, e de lá entra Jaebum, com sua típica cara de morte. Me surpreendi ao vê-lo ali, afinal, eu divido o quarto com Youngjae, não com nosso líder. Ele suspirou e se jogou na cama do mais novo.

— Eu sei que você está se controlando para não ir até ele.

Ele disse, e eu o encarei confuso. Fingindo não entender. Ele riu da minha expressão, olhando para o teto em seguida.

— Não faça essa cara confusa. Você sabe do que eu estou falando. 

Ignorei-o, virando para o outro lado da cama. Não queria enfrentar ele nesse momento.

— Você não precisa ter vergonha do que sente por ele, sabe disso, não? Todo mundo já sabe dessa…  _ coisa _ que vocês tem. 

Vi seu receio em nomear o que eu e Mark temos, e o agradeço mentalmente por isso, já que nem eu faço idéia do que acontece entre nós. Eu sei que suas palavras estão certas, mas ainda sim, hesito em concordar com elas. 

— Eu sei que eu não sou ninguém para dar pitaco na vida dos outros, mas ver vocês desse jeito me machuca de uma forma que você nem imagina. Eu me sinto na responsabilidade de deixar todos bem, e quando isso não acontece acabo me sentindo mal, mesmo que eu não tenha nada a ver com o que está acontecendo. Eu sinto que falhei na minha responsabilidade como líder e amigo de vocês. 

Tossiu, e eu imaginei que estivesse constrangido. Jaebum é uma pessoa bastante reservada que raramente expressa como se sente, e, quando isso acontece, é comum que ele se sinta tímido ou acanhado. Não expressei nenhuma resposta verbal, dando-o a liberdade de continuar o monólogo.

— Desculpe, acabei saindo do foco por um instante. 

— Não se desculpe, é bom que compartilhe conosco como se sente.

Essa foi minha única objeção. Eu odeio quando as pessoas se desculpam por coisas que não deveriam. Mark vive fazendo isso, e toda vez que isso acontece eu me irrito profundamente. Um silêncio estranho tomou conta do quarto, mas o mais velho quebrou o mesmo, retomando a fala.

— Enfim, eu só lhe peço que se resolva com Mark. Esclareçam as coisas, sim? Dói de verdade em mim ver vocês chorando pelos cantos. 

Eu suspirei, virando para o maior sentado na cama. Concordei em um aceno com minha cabeça, me levantando.

— Espera, você vai agora?

Olhei para ele, parando para pensar. Eu poderia ir falar com a pessoa que tem ocupado minha mente nos últimos dias e resolver todas as pendências que temos, ou eu poderia simplesmente desistir e continuar sofrendo pelos cantos pelo mesmo. 

— É agora ou nunca, hyung.

Ele assentiu e deitou completamente na cama, abraçando o travesseiro de Youngjae. Ri internamente com a cena e saí do quarto, me tremendo todo por ter saído do meu casulo. Andei devagar até o quarto de Mark, não me preocupando em sermos interrompidos, já que ele dividia o quarto com Jaebum, e o mesmo estava largado na cama do Choi.

Abri a porta do quarto lentamente, vendo o americano deitado de bruços em sua cama. Estava de fone e mexia no celular, logo não percebeu a minha entrada no quarto. Me permiti admirá-lo por alguns segundos, passando os olhos pelo corpo esguio do mais velho. Sua cintura estava a mostra pela blusa exageradamente grande jogada de qualquer forma em seu corpo, e não deixei de reparar no traseiro do mesmo, afinal, não sou de ferro. Os glúteos pequenos, mas redondinhos, traziam a mim um desejo de morder aquele local, para provar a maciez. 

Balancei a cabeça, tentando me livrar desses pensamentos. Eu estou aquilo para ter uma conversa séria e madura, como adultos devem fazer. Estou convicto que resolvemos as coisas. Isso não passa de hoje, pensei. Respirei fundo, tomando coragem.

— Hyung… 

Ele não escutou e eu me aproximei, me sentando na cama que deveria pertencer ao líder. Chamei seu nome e ele finalmente pareceu escutar, tirando os fones e sentando no lugar.

— Oh, Jinyounggie… Não esperava ver você aqui hoje.

Ele disse, com o tom de voz calmo. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e úmidos, instigando o fogo dentro de mim. Seus cabelos vermelhos caíam graciosamente pelo seu rosto, contrastando com a pele clara. Suspirei, tentando não desistir.

— D-Desculpe aparecer aqui do nada, é que eu precisava falar com você. Antes que eu perca a coragem.

Internamente, eu me enchia de socos enquanto me xingava em diversas línguas. Não queria deixar claro que estava nervoso na sua presença, mas já era tarde. Ele sorriu, achando fofo meu gaguejar. Mark Tuan me deixava de pernas bambas com apenas um sorriso. Cortei a troca de olhares, tremendo um pouco, ainda pelo frio. Ele pareceu perceber meu desconforto, e logo abriu os braços, me convidando. Eu não me controlei, e me joguei em seus braços, abraçando sua cintura e dando um belo de um cheiro em seu pescoço branquinho. Grunhindo ao sentir o cheirinho típico de lavanda. Senti-o arrepiar em meus braços, e o abracei mais, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito.

Estávamos deitados na cama de solteiro, ele tinha o braço direito apoiando sua cabeça, enquanto o outro fazia um cafuné em meus cabelos. Nossas pernas estavam emboladas, e eu esfregava minhas mãos em suas costas, tentando me esquentar. Suspirei, agradecendo internamente ao Jaebum. Estar aqui com ele é aconchegante. 

— Você queria falar comigo, não?

Eu assenti, o puxando ainda mais para mim. Dois corpos podem ocupar sim o mesmo espaço ao mesmo tempo e nós somos a prova real disso. Eu tenho mesmo que ter essa conversa agora?

— É, que, bem… Eu quero saber o que temos. Com toda a minha sinceridade, eu te amo com todo meu ser, e não quero ficar apenas assim. Eu quero poder dizer a todos que você é meu namorado, ter esse tipo de relacionamento. Eu sei que é complicado, e que se nos descobrirem vai ser horrível para o grupo, mas eu estou disposto a aguentar isso tudo por você!

Tirei meu rosto de seu peito, para ver sua reação. Não sei de onde tirei coragem para dizer isso, mas tinha que ser dito. Antes que eu desistisse. Ele sorriu, passando as carícias para minhas bochechas. Se divertindo com o tom vermelho que as assolou.

— Você sabe que eu não consigo me expressar em palavras assim como você faz, mas eu posso te dar todo o meu amor. Se isso for suficiente pra você-

Não o deixei terminar a frase, roubando um beijo de seus lábios vermelhinhos que vinham me roubando a atenção. Nós sorrimos um para o outro, aproveitando o momento. Não foi necessário palavras naquele momento, nossa troca de olhares já dizia tudo. 

— Acho que estamos namorando agora.

Murmurei, arranhando suas costas por baixo da blusa. Ele arfou baixinho, soltando uma risadinha em seguida. Rapidamente, ele me virou, ficando por cima de mim. Não se enganem, ele pode parecer um anjo frágil e delicado, mas tem bastante força. Os músculos que adornam os seus braços que o digam. Abracei sua cintura, erguendo meu corpo e encostando na cabeceira da cama, aproximando nossos rostos. Ele apoiou as mãos em meus ombros, fazendo uma leve massagem no local.

— Isso é um pedido real ou uma brincadeira?

Sorrimos um para o outro, e não demorou para que nossas bocas estivessem coladas. Mordisquei seu lábio inferior, grunhindo pela maciez dos mesmos. Por que esse homem tem que ser tão gostoso? Ele comandava o ritmo do ósculo, vez ou outra parando para deixar rápidos selares. 

— Se você aceitar é um pedido, se você negar é brincadeira.

Brinquei, acariciando sua cintura por debaixo da blusa. Mordiscando os lábios pela maciez, soltei uma risadinha ao sentir os mini-relevos que ele possuía nas costas. Belisquei de levinho e ele deu um pulo, dando um tapa em meu ombro em seguida. 

— É claro que eu aceito, Jinyounggie.

Não esperei mais e o abracei, não conseguindo conter o sorriso. Meu rosto estava escondido em seu ombro, e ele continuava com os carinhos no meu cabelo. Ele me puxou para baixo e logo estávamos deitados agarradinhos, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Ficamos ali, trocando amor e afeto, até que o sono nos alcançou.


	2. BÔNUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fiz um extra focado no got7 sendo muito fofos então espero q gostem!

_**— no dia seguinte —** _

Acordei escutando risadinhas e sons de foto. Estranhei, resmungando em uma língua alienígena. Puxei o corpo que estava abraçando para mais perto, colando nossos corpos mais ainda. Franzi o cenho, incomodado com a luz em meu rosto. Respirei fundo, e ao sentir o característico aroma de lavanda, me acalmei; quase voltando a dormir. Porém, ao escutar um alto estrondo, levantei num pulo, e como a cama de solteiro era pequena, acabei caindo no chão. Soltei um resmungo de dor, e abri meus olhos aos poucos, tentando me acostumar com a luz. Fui recobrando a consciência e, quando vi, a minha frente, os engraçadinhos rindo enquanto ainda fotografavam - poderiam até estar gravando - e eu senti meu sangue ferver. Lancei o olhar mais ameaçador que pude, não estando realmente chateado. 

— Vocês estão fodidos.

Disse, e antes que eles pudessem correr, pulei em cima deles, levando os quatro patetas ao chão. O barulho acordou Mark, que levantou num pulo só e olhava para os lados, assustado. Essa cena me desarmou e eu soltei sem querer um suspiro apaixonado. Escutei as risadas aumentarem em que eles intercalavam os olhares entre nós dois. Não me segurei e comecei a distribuir socos fracos neles, hora beliscando-os outrora levantando a blusa deles para fazer cosquinhas. Comecei a rir também quando escutei a risada de Mark, esta que contagiava qualquer um. Yugyeom e Bambam estavam agarrados um ao outro, se contorcendo de rir e pedindo desculpas, enquanto imploravam para que as cócegas parassem. Jackson e Youngjae não estavam muito diferentes, porém foram mais espertos e estavam fugindo,ou melhor, tentando, visto que Mark os pegou no caminho e começou a torturá-los junto comigo. O quarto agora se enchia de risadas e uma felicidade absurda me preencheu, aquecendo meu peito. Não acostumado com a sensação estranha, parei de irritá-los, me sentando no chão. Eu ainda tinha um sorriso em meu rosto e estranhei quando senti algo molhado em meu rosto. 

— Você tá' chorando?

Os cinco perguntaram em uníssono e eu arregalei os olhos, levando a mão à bochecha, onde senti as lágrimas caindo. Acho que é de felicidade, pensei. Isso nunca aconteceu comigo e quando fui ver já estava fungando, pensando em como eu amo esses momentos em família que temos. Esses retardados que me tiram do sério tem uma importância descomunal na minha vida e eu não consigo me ver longe deles. Eles me perguntaram o motivo, e eu solucei, pronto para responder. Entretanto, quando fui fazê-lo, fui interrompido por um Jaebum preocupado e sonolento, com a cara toda amassada de sono. 

— Que merda vocês fizeram pro' Jinyoung?

Ele já ia começar a dar a maior bronca do mundo, mas eu tomei o lugar de fala. Respirando fundo antes de o fazer.

— E-Eles não fizeram nada. É que eu estava pensando em como vocês são a melhor família que eu poderia ter.

Eles fizeram um "Own" em conjunto, e, eu não sei se foi pelas minhas palavras ou pelo líder ter concordado com lágrimas nos olhos. O mesmo passou os olhos por todos ali, arregalando-os ao ver o estado de caos em que estávamos. Ele mais se importou com Youngjae, tocando-lhe a face, esta que se encontrava em um forte tom de escarlate. Seu peito descia e subia rapidamente pela respiração acelerada, e seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado junto de sua blusa. Mas, apesar disso, era o que estava em melhor estado, comparado com Yugyeom, Bambam e Jackson.

— Você está bem, amor?

Perguntou, e todos nós abrimos a boca, em choque. Todos sabiam que eles tinham alguma coisa, mas nunca se preocuparam em definir algum rótulo para isso. Completamente contrário de mim e Mark, que não demoramos em dar um nome. Nesse aspecto, nós concordávamos que um rótulo estabelece segurança num relacionamento. Mas o outro casal não concordava, eles achavam que esses rótulos nos prendiam demais. Nós argumentamos e apresentamos vários pontos contra e a favor, mas depois de dez minutos cansamos da falação e deixamos pra lá. Por mais que soubéssemos do que tinham, era novo vê-los se tratando carinhosamente assim, já que Jaebum é bastante envergonhado e não gosta de demonstração de afeto em público. 

— Parece que ontem rendeu, ein.

Fui o primeiro a alfinetar, rindo logo depois de ver o rosto completamente vermelho do líder. Minha voz tremeu um pouco devido ao choro recente, mas isso não me abalou, e limpei as lágrimas rapidamente, não querendo perder esses momentos únicos.

— Eu que o diga, né.

Youngjae disse, afiado, abraçando Jaebum de lado. Trazendo-o para perto, num ato de proteção. Yugyeom soltou um "Ui, não deixava, ein." E pôs se a rir com Bambam, achando engraçado a nossa e até a própria criancice. Soltei uma risada forçada, com minha melhor expressão de deboche.

Jackson acompanhou os dois mais novos e começou a rir, achando graça da minha expressão. Youngjae e Jaebum seguiram o mesmo caminho, rindo alto pela careta que eu ostentava. Quando Mark fez o mesmo, eu o olhei como se tivesse acabado de levar um chifre ou algo do tipo. Eles riram ainda mais e eu sorri junto, sentindo meus olhos ficarem marejados novamente. 

Não podia evitar. Eles eram tudo para mim, a minha família. Mesmo com as brigas fúteis e desentendimentos do dia-a-dia, o amor que nos cerca é enorme e compensa por tudo. Eu poderia aguentar tudo, ir para qualquer lugar, contanto que esses garotos estivessem ao meu lado. Eu faria tudo para mantê-los felizes, e, vê-los assim me faz sentir em uma utopia alegre e cheia de felicidade.

— Jinyoung-hyung está chorando de novo!

Bambam disse, ainda com um sorriso no rosto e Jackson foi correndo abraçar Jinyoung, carinhoso e preocupado do jeito que era.

— Parkgae, o que o Mark-hyung fez com você? Você não para de chorar!

O chinês disse, trazendo o rosto de Jinyoung para o seu ombro como uma mãe cuidando de seu filho e o outro gargalhou. Gargalhou alto. Seus olhos se tornando duas meia-luas com ruguinhas aparecendo no canto deles. 

— Eu não posso com vocês…

Ele disse, assim que parou de rir, ainda sorrindo brilhantemente. Os outros, também felizes, correram para abraçar Jinyoung quando Youngjae gritou "ABRAÇO EM GRUPO". 

Todos se jogaram em cima do Park, rindo felizes pela diversão que tinham quando estavam todos juntos. Em outras situações, estaria reclamando por estar sendo esmagado, porém, ele estava feliz demais para qualquer coisa. As risadas das pessoas que mais amava nesse mundo iluminavam o mundo dele e Jinyoung desejou que todos os dias fossem assim. Todos rindo e se divertindo como se não houvesse amanhã. Esses garotos eram tudo pra ele, e vendo seus sorrisos brilhantes, teve mais certeza ainda. 

Seu olhar encontrou o de Mark, tão feliz quanto o próprio, e então, ele soube; soube que faria de tudo para manter esses sorrisos no rosto deles.

_Seven or never,_

_Seven or nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero q tenham gostado, o bônus é a minha parte favorita da fanfic <3

**Author's Note:**

> e aí? curtiu? eu espero que sim / teary eyes /, foi muito legal escrever essa fic e espero que tenha sido legal lê-la. na minha opinião é uma boa forma de aliviar o estresse com uma leitura rápida e calma. ah, aliás, eu não betei, então se você achar algum errinho ali ou aqui, ignore por favor !
> 
> tenham um bom dia/tarde/noite ! <3


End file.
